Jima Jane Wittleson! yousa witch!
by StabbyTabby
Summary: In the bright world setting where cops can be brights and Orcs. Orcs are still downtrodden, the elves still rule over all, and on rare occasion, humans are born into natural powers. Meet Jima or GG one such human born with a gift, walk down memory lane with her and spend the morning in her well-worn shoes.


A distant Memory

"Hurry up GG, we gonna miss our flight," a tall skinny blonde college girl yells at a plump dark red-haired young woman slinging back a tropical drink quickly.

"Hold ya horses, Mari, Imma comin' already," the young chunky lady says.

"Last call for flight # 245 outward bound for Ft. Lauder dale, last call for flight 2-4-5 outbound to Ft Lauder dale.

"Shit, we gotta get goin," GG says. Mari makes it to the flight attendant who plasters her fake smile on as she pushes the tall blond on to the plane, GG is right behind the stewardess.

"Glad to see you can make it, next time try to arrive 20 minutes early, your name has been added to the holdup list, Jima Whittleson," the onboarding stewardess sneers at Jima.

GG and Mari flop in their seats then push the button to summon the stewardess for more alcohol.

"Oh mah gawd, GG, I cannot believe my ass that I passed American literature 200," Mari drawls.

"Shiiiit, me either, you were practically up my ass everyday for help," GG throws shade at her friend.

"Who got you those special mushrooms and that research paper, lil GG?" Mari smiles with her winning white teeth all of them straight and perfect.

"Lets just get to enjoying Springbreak 2004, barbie," GG snarks through her imperfect teeth with the noticeable gap and one of her incisors turned in sideways. Jima looks out the window never in her whole life did she think she would ever get to ride in an areoplane. Life in the poorest town in the Appalachian mountains meant that even new clothes are a luxury as a kid so was running water and electricity. She looks down at the patchwork of greens that quickly shift into browns and golds as they near their destination. Feeling pride at being the first one in her family to be airborne as well as go to college.

"Oh my stars and garters, would ya lookie that water ain't never did see nothing that beautiful in all my days," GG slurs, tears in her eyes.

"I loved this part as a little girl, where the ocean comes into view," Mari says.

During baggage check, GG watches carefully as the camera's zoom in on Orcs and other low life humans, she makes her way to the bathroom carefully picking a stall away from the front door,

GG unwraps a tampon and pulls out a thin viscous rolled up piece of sparkling gelatinous material. She places it over a large sigil branded over her heart, she quickly pulls off her shoes, lifting the flaps of each sole to take out small medical plugs and ports. She arranges the ports over the gelatinous band-aid then clamps it shut, she flushes the tampon case and package waste from the medical catheter port.

She places a bandage over the port and writes initials and a date on them like they would at a hospital.

GG waits in line at the check in to baggage with a note in hand.

A few minutes later GG hands the note to the guard who scans her body, with a metal-detecting wand. "Stand over here, miss," the guard says as she guides GG by the arm to a blank white screen. The name over the face on the guards' computer looks very similar to the young woman standing in line.

A menacing-looking white-haired elf sitting in a leather chair wearing an Armani suit stares through GG. GG looks away, deep shame creeps over her as his violet eyes piece through her soul. Shame that she is human, shame that she is poor, shame that she will never be anything other than some poor hillbilly from the Irish alps. Shame she was born a witch. The elf sees the medical ports and bandages and nothing else.

"Clear," the elf says emotionless.

The guard waves GG through. Mari and GG settle in with the thousands of other young people on the beach, where they all drink and play volleyball or lay on the sand. GG can feel the cool breeze whip across her body, the wind hovers slightly for a second longer over her before she feels the pull of the air trying to find it's companion. GG moves away intentionally to join up with her pals from Kentucky U.

"To the wildcats!" Mari shouts as she hands GG a jello shot.

"To the wildcats!" GG slurps it down with ease

Present-day, not a gift at all

Loud buzzing coupled with intermittent beeping interrupts GG's dream. Loud screechy noises echo from the tiny living room of her studio apartment.

"All right already Tweety, git yer tail feathers outta a knot," she slurs lazily. GG gets up from her elevated futon throws on an old yellow robe and shuffles off to the kitchen. The apartment is small and without good lighting or windows that bring in light.

"Morn'in Tweety," GG says as she uncovers a small cage, a small yellow budgie tweets happily at her.

GG unlatches the cage, the bird flies around the room eventually landing on her shoulder. GG closes her eyes focuses on a small whirling sensation in her stomach then blows a gentle breeze out through her mouth. Tweety flaps his wings and sings happily as he is caught up in the micro whirlwind. He lands on her shoulders again then starts to preen her thick curly deep auburn hair.

The morning marches on in the same Lennen-esque manner. Cheap coffee, peanut butter toast and a hard-boiled egg, her medications, shower, dress, put the bird away, then out the door to walk to her work.

GG passes OG fogteeth gang, front'n on the steps of the dilapidated apartment.

The big corner boss, Mo, nods at GG as she passes by.

"Y'all stay safe out here," GG says to the group. A few grunt acknowledgment to the plump mid thirtyish woman trudging off her job.

GG punches in a code on a keypad lodged on a door handle, of a door that is tagged by the fogteeth gang. The door clicks GG pushes in and closes it quickly. The frumpy woman makes it to the lunchroom sets her lunch in the fridge, and her coat on the hooks by the door. She grabs a cup of coffee then heads to her desk.

GG looks around the corner to see that there is a massive hole in the ceiling above her desk, the area is off-limits to anyone but crew working to fix it.

"Jesus H Christ on a bike Lloyd?" GG yells loudly with her Appalachian twang in full swing.

"Get in here Windy," A gruff human voice grumps back, GG stomps off to her manager's office.

"Well well, Miss, Windy, have a seat," Lloyd says. The portly red-faced older man, with his smokey gray hair, slicked back, and his brown clip-on tie he has had for the past 10 years GG has known him.

"Your office is out of order until further notice, so... you get to take an intern and work the front counters for a while," Lloyd says twitching his lips which shifts his broom like mustache side to side.

Lloyd fills out the remaining paperwork then pushes it toward GG to sign. GG reads the paperwork

She twists her mouth to the side then sighs and clicks her lounge at Lloyd.

"I get my same rate of pay and my vacation hours transfer over," GG takes a pen off the desk crosses out the job's rate of pay and vacation listed for the entry-level position her manager is forcing her to take.

"Nope, Windy, you forget, this agency owns you for the rest of your days, you take this job or you can join the unemployed, which you will have to explain to the magic feds why you got fired from your mandatory job sentence Jima Whitlleson," Lloyd shoves another file GG's way with her signature on a disciplinary action form which also doubles as a termination file.

"Fuck you and the high horse you think you're on," GG says, her gray eyes flash, sending papers swirling in an upward spiral and flung to the corners of the office.

"Go home Jima, you are on unpaid leave until the magic feds check up on you!" Lloyd shouts at the woman. GG holds her rage in, then leaves the building with only her coat. She stops by the upscale coffee house to order a mocha with whipped cream and sprinkles. She waits behind well dress humans, college students, a few high school kids, human and Orc play on their laptops some game... an MMORPG.

"What can I get you lady?" a young half-elf female says haughtily down to GG. She orders her drink, pays then waits, and waits, and waits. GG goes back up to the counter asking about her drink, the elf waves her away then makes her drink without heating it up and no whipped cream. GG remains silent, her rage is roiling in her guts, she leaves with the drink in hand crying quietly as she leaves the shop to head home.

Mo and his crew are still where they were just an hour or so before she left them.

"Sup," Mo nods his head at her.

"Just about to get fired is all, hey you all wanna have some pizza?" GG says wiping her tears,"

"Fuck, yeah, Mo says.

GG takes the orders then ask Mo if his 'hood' needs anything she can help with. Mo, says he will be up later to give her the rundown. GG makes it to her apartment flings her self on the couch and cries.

After a time she orders the pizza for the building security. They deliver to her only, she gives the driver a dollar, then hands over the pizza to the Fogteeth perched on the steps of their apartment building.

"You want some miss?" one of the younger members asks GG.

"No thank you, baby, it's all yours," she trudges back up to her apartment.

LAPD

"Hey Nick," Darryl Ward says to his Orc partner.

"Yeah?" Nick says not looking up at him.

"I got this message, on my phone, take a look," Officer ward says. Nick takes the phone from his partner, there is a strange sigil and a code typed underneath of it in Elvish.

"That's Elvish Ward," Nick looks at Darryl with his golden eyes.

"No, shit, Nick, can you read it?" Ward snarks at his partner.

"I can try?" Nick offers. He studies the letters, which are more like a systemic blend of Katakana in Japanese, and the ancient Babo-Sumarrian sigils.

"Well, this line this way means..." Nick studies the letters more.

"Ward, you have a call, on a private line, my office," Lieutenant Marcos yells out.

"Well lets find out how the elves are going to fuck our day," Darryl says quietly with irritation.

Nick follows his partner into the Lieutenants office.

"I'll leave you to it then," Lt Marcos walks out of his office, but not before he turns the screen towards Sergeant Ward. On the screen is the menacing face of Kandomere. The Magic Feds, Elvish high ranking officer.

"Ward," Kandomere nods so slightly, his steel blue-gray hair doesn't shift, nor do his piercing light gray eyes.

Nick looks at the floor, Elves are the highest-ranking species on the planet that he knows of, as an Orc, even as an Orc equivalent to Jesus, Nick is still miles beneath the last footstep of the lowest ranking elf.

The screen splits in two, Kandomeres' face on the upper half and the face of a portly mid 30's woman on the bottom.

Darryl stares at the bottom picture, the woman has bags under her eyes and her pink ivory skin is marked with rosacea. Thick dark auburn hair is pulled back in a bun, and her dress suggests that she is working poor. Her gray eyes are heavy-lidded and exhausted. Her round pudgy face has no life to it.

"This woman," Kandomere says. A picture of pasty skin branded with a sigil replaces GG's mug shot.

"Ward, she's a witch, or a.. a... conjurer, of some sort," Nicks says with surprise.

"Correct," Kandomere nods to Sargent Jakoby.

Darryl looks at Nick, then asks him to tell him a story but make it short.

Before Nick can oblige Ward, Kandomere interrupts.

"Humans, have... supernatural abilities... which show up in certain families...it is a very rare occurrence," Kandomere tilts his head slightly trying to get a read on Ward. Darryl plays it cool and neutral, Elves are not to be fucked with especially that one. Kandomere, like Ward, is a bright, with 100 years more experience over him.

"This woman, from the Appalachian Mountains, in Kentucky, Beattyville... is a category 9 air elemental user," the elf says.

"Run that by me again, slower, so my human brain can keep up with you," Ward says with a tiny bit of snark. Wards dark eyes narrow.

"This woman... Jima Whittleson... can summon and manipulate any air or wind element, including breath," Kandomere replies with a touch of venom, his eyes pin slightly. Wards body wants to curl up and look away, his spirit knows better.

"Catagory 9..." Nick whistles...

"Ward, these people, they can stare at you for a second, and pull the air right out of your lungs!" Nicks says as he clenches his fist tightly, his eyes shine with fear? Maybe excitement. Ward looks at his partner shakes his head incredulously with his hands on his hips. He looks at GG's mug shot again then points to it.

"This... lady here, don't look like she gonna do anything but ask me for my papers, then tell me about unemployment benefits," Ward says.

Kandomere smiles, his pointing teeth interlock, Ward's body does actually look away briefly.

"What's our Job then, sir," Nick asks nervously.

The details will follow, your Lieutenant has the file," Kandomere stares Darryl down, Darryl, looks back, refusing to capitulate to the Elf's demeanor. The screen clicks off.

Nick looks at his partner.

"We are in for a strange ride," Nick says as he turns to leave the office. Lt. Marcos returns with a file.

"As per the Magic Fed's head Kiebler elf, you are out on special duty," Marcos says as he slams the file into wards chest.

"Get out of my office, Sargent," Marcos snaps.

"So do I get special weapons? Maybe, a new car, special clothes? You know for my safety... hey how about a parachute we can go parasailing?" Ward says rudely to the Lt.

"I don't know what the fuck your pointy-eared boss has you doing, so take the standard gear, get in the vehicle assigned to you and go!" Marcos yells.

Ward leaves the office muttering under his breath a string of obscenities.

Nick texts Ward to let him know he has the guns, and that the vehicle is gassed up. Darryl grabs his personal items locks his draw at his desk, grabs the laptop and heads out.

Mama

GG gets up from her nap, the apartment is stuffy, she opens the front door a little as the windows are barred shut. The phone rings.

"Jima," an old withered tone sing songs on the other end.

"Mama, how you doing?" GG asks quietly.

"Just got us a call from your Elf handler, says you pert-near got fir'd today," GG's mama says.

"Ain't none of it true mama, got demoted because my tiny cubicle got a big ol hole above the ceiling, so Lloyd done thought it proper to demote me, without my current pay range and I'd lose all my vacation time," GG whines.

"Mama, they stealing my money earned and my time earned!" Jima says loudly.

"Jima Jane Whittleson! You be careful now how you do, your sister Jo-Jo needs to have another pro ceedure 'gain," the elder voice on the phone snaps.

"Mama, I ain't Jojo's goddamn medical insurance!" GG snaps,

"She need to close her goddamn legs and get on birth control!" GG yells

Mo hangs outside GG's door listening in, he doesn't know why the human female who has all the social advantages is perpetually under many thumbs. She is white, educated, and works for a government agency. Mo could never square that circle about her. She was kind and pleasant from the day she moved into the tiny studio over 10 years ago. No one gave her any grief and she didn't grieve anybody. 5 years ago, she approached Mo and gave him a stack of papers to fill out for free bus passes for 3 months. He stopped and asked her why she only pulled back her shirt to reveal a branded sigil over her heart. Mo didn't understand what she was trying to convey until he met up with the big boss James. James let Mo in on that secret that the magic feds consider her dangerous because she is some kind of witch or conjurer. The brand is over her heart and if she uses her power to destructive levels it will cause the heart muscles to explode. Mo over the years kept polite to the portly woman, she would occasionally bring over boxes of school supplies for the poor kids or clothes vouchers, even Christmas gifts. The past few years, he was unsure if she was privately funding these things or if she was reallocating the goods to the truly needy. GG has always brought good to his front door, for the Orcs and for those oppressed. He knows that she is poor white trash and on the same rung on the social ladder as the orcs.

"Mama, I ain't got the money to help Jojo again, call Jules, he the one with all the money, and good standing," GG sighs hard

"Jules ain't want nothing from us, or to us, no more, you know that Jima!" her mama shouts.

"No mama, you? I will help, Jojo? is on her own, Mama, she's using you, it's high time you kicked her out on her fat ass!" GG says to her mom with venom.

"Jima Jane! You do not ever speak ill of y'own kin!" mama yells.

"I'll pick up your meds tomorrow mama, love you to pieces," GG hangs up her phone. Plops on the couch lean her head back and sighs. A light knock once on her door, lets her know it's Mo.

Orc's and Witches, Equal Best Bitches

"C'mon in Mo, you and yours ain'ta need a knock," she says in full hillbilly twang.

The massive orc makes his way through the door, he sits down on the giant couch next to GG.

"What happened?" Mo's bass voice asks as gently as it can.

"Got demoted because that piece of the piece of shit office building I work, fell apart over my cubicle," GG huffs

"Why demoted?" Mo's yellow eyes look at her.

"No other place to put me but back on the front lines with an intern, decreased pay, and vacay time starts anew," she drawls.

Mo grunts his lips curl around his tusk, he pulls out a flask, its orkish whiskey, he takes a swig then hands it to the human.

She takes a long draught then hands it back to him, wiping her mouth afterward. She shakes her head then smiles sideways at the Orc boss.

"Jus like homemade moonshine," GG says now with a new red glow to her pudgy cheeks.

Mo grunts then empty the flask in one drink.

"Seems to me GG you got some issues," Mo says as he smiles at her.

"What kind of witch are you? Fire?" Mo asks

"Air, category 9," GG answers.

"Watch," GG gets up to let Tweety out of his cage, he does his usually circling of the tiny room then lands on her shoulders tweeting happily. GG pulls a tiny amount of air from the room, then give's Tweey a air current he can guide on.

"Impressive," Mo says, Tween lands on GG's shoulders chirping for her to do it again.

"No, enough bird, imma get the chest pains if I do it too much," GG slurs.

"How so," Mo asks.

"This," GG pulls down her shirt to show Mo the sigil branded over GG's heart.

"If I use my at even quarter-power? This here sigil will activate and cause my heart to explode inside my chest, I die, gasping for air, in excruciating pain," GG says pensively.

"Sounds like a magical ankle bracelet," Mo says.

"Worse than, I get a special visit from our pointy-eared overlords, who essentially incarcerate me for a time until they deem I am rehabilitated," GG snorts incredulously.

"How did they ever find out? You just some poor white mountain trash ain't ya? Mo asks smiling razzing her lightly.

"Fucking elves have their magic goddamn eyes everywhere!" GG slurs

Mo grunts in anger to show his support of the human. The elves are the bane of Orc existence.

"Was 6 years old, when Jenny Lewellen, pulled my hair and teased me on my clothes being hand me downs, shit, only reason she got her some new clothes was on account of her daddy winning a small lawsuit against the coal company," GG says.

"I tolt her to leave it be, she didn't so I got mad, made the wind, come up take her in the middle of the tornado and drop her on the school roof," GG smiles.

The story elicits a chuckle out of Mo.

"Next thing I knowd was I was in the principal's office, getting whupped with a stick then a horse men in black armor came put me in chains then forced me in the back of a cold dark metal truck. I tried to call my friend the wind, but it couldn't hear me, or so I thought," GG says.

"Guess my friend was raging on outside of the van, causin' all sorts of damage, I woke up in a hospital bed, with my twin Jules, next to me and my mama cryin' and praisin' Jesus, and this souvenir, compliments of the magic feds," GG says.

"You were just a kid?" Mo says his voice rumbly with anger.

"Yep, just in first grade, it was October, and a week from my 7th birthday," GG says sadly.

Mo's phone chimes, he pulls it out of his leather fogteeth gang jacket.

Text: Mo, popo on their way, not just any popo the Orc and his bright popo," Finn texts.

"Find out why, meet you downstairs, rally call to James," Mo types back.

"Gotta run GG, talk later?" Mo says as he gets up and walks out the door.

"Yep, talk later," GG yells back.


End file.
